


九辫/黑狗血24

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 车补





	九辫/黑狗血24

**Author's Note:**

> 车补

24.

小皇帝眼睛虽然生的过于狭长，但唇形好看，帐帷里面的空气逐渐升温，杨九郎半启的口经过小将军的舔吻，也变了更深的颜色，显得欲了起来。

杨九郎拿自个儿的唇峰一下一下去点吻张云雷的五官，一边啄下去一边拆了他朝服的腰带，裈袴褪了一半便探手摸到张云雷腿间。

小将军早被亲吻激起了情欲，被捉住了命根子却臊的直扭，两腿交替踢掉了碍事儿的裤子，伸手也握住了杨九郎的勃发。上下捋动间指尖掻刮钤口，套了几下就全站起来了，沉甸甸的压在手里。

将军给他做着手活儿，虽有些生涩却分外刺激，小皇帝拧着眉头，由着长手长脚的人给他弄，手就着将军的性器吐出的汩汩前液摸到了后穴，刚一指进去，小将军鼻子里冒出热气，哼了声便软了腰。

昨己有了一夜荒唐，张云雷的穴里虽然涂过事后药，还微微有些发肿，但小皇帝并不急躁，慢慢揉弄小孩儿的后穴。很快便进了三指，杨九郎的指尖摸到穴里要命的地方，中指抵着那个点来回的摩挲，把张云雷弄得泪眼朦胧的，扭着腰求他进。

“急色。”杨九郎低着嗓子，去啃张云雷胸前的两个小点儿，一边弄出羞赧的声音，一边命令他道：“继续摸。”

小孩儿继续手上功夫，杨九郎在人后穴里搅动的手也不停，矮下身吐了口涎液权当增加润滑，直进了四指进去，用指尖抵着敏感处进出不断，前端也套弄不止，小将军得了趣，嗷的一噪子，泄在了小皇帝的手里。

白浊黏黏腻腻，小皇帝把手上的东西给身下的小将军看，小将军更加羞红了脸，没替人手活儿的一只手挡住了眼睛，小皇帝嘿嘿一笑，露出不太齐整的牙来，狭长的眼睛更就只剩了条小缝儿。

张云雷内里空虚，媚着声音跟小皇帝求欢儿，杨九郎磕着他的乳豆，伸手便把手上的黏黏腻腻都塞到了小将军那开开合合的穴眼里，捉住尚还在自己性器上努力的那只手吻了吻，对准穴口腰一挺，怒龙入巢。

刚一进入，热烫和尤其巨大的尺寸弄得张云雷扭着腰，兀自挣动，直叫“哥哥、哥哥”。

杨九郎分开他的腿，掴了一把小将军白花花的屁股，便抱着人挺动起来：“乖小辫儿，哥哥想你，让哥哥好好疼疼。”

“哥哥，翔子哥哥，小辫儿也想你……恩……”

张云雷的不应期过得倒是快，这么几下过去性器便又抬了头，硬邦邦顶在杨九郎腹肌上，杨九郎直起身子，捞过叫小将军拆下来的发带，三下两下缚在了根部。

小将军吓坏了，直喊：“哥哥，哥哥，求求你，让我射……”

杨九郎去啃那张喋喋不休的嘴，嗔道：“让你不说真话！长长记性！”


End file.
